The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Counting the number of plants of a selected type growing in a test plot, referred to herein as stand counts, is very important data for plant testing and development programs because the number of plants in a plot is critical in the yield estimate computation. Particularly, data quality of stand counts directly effects yield quality data because when yield quality data is computed it is computed using a small footprint that is extrapolated out to a per acre computation. Hence, the precision and accuracy of stand count data can potentially influence decisions relating to the plant testing and development programs. Currently, stand count data is collected by teams of people walking through a field and hand counting the number of target plants in each plot, i.e., the particular type of plants that are the subject of the respective plant testing and development program. Although steps are taken to reduce error, the data can be unreliable due to counting errors and fatigue.